The Brilliant Mind
by phantomgirl259
Summary: This is the spectacular story of a wonderful little boy known as Leonardo, who happens to be a very smart kid, and his wonderful teacher vs. the worst parents ever and the worst school principal imaginable...
1. Everyone Is Born

**Chapter 1: Everyone Is Born**

Everyone is born.

But not everyone is born the same. Some people will grow to be either butchers, or bakers or candle stick makers. Some people will only be good at making a fruit salad.

One way or another though, everyone is different.

For better. Or for worse. Most parents believe that their children are the most beautiful creatures ever to grace the planet Earth, others may take a less emotional approach.

The date was 8th September 1998.

The nurse smiled as she entered the nursery full of the new born infants, wither they were humans, mutants or aliens. All the baby boys were wrapped safely in blue blankets and all the girls were wrapped in pink blankets.

Carefully, she scooped up a new born mutant turtle wrapped in a blue blanket and walked over to the view glass.

She smiled as she showed the new born baby boy to his father. Gerald Harrison. However, instead of smiling and begging to hold the little one, Gerald sneered in disgust.

The nurse watched in disbelief as the new father stormed out of the nursery...


	2. Left Alone

**Chapter 2: Left Alone**

"What a waste of time." Gerald hissed as he and his wife, Amy Harrison, walked out of the hospital.

Gerald Harrison was a 38 year old short, chubby turtle with dark blue eyes and dark emerald green skin. Gerald wore a nice snappy brown suit, shiny black shoes and a wine red tie.

Gerald was an arrogant, greedy and hot tempered business man.

His wife, Amy Harrison, was 37 years old and quite a tall and skinny turtle with smooth teal skin and brown eyes. Every inch of Amy Harrison's face was completely caked in make up.

She carried a yellow hand bag and wore a hot pink, skin type top that showed her stomach, a short, tight neon greet skirt and bright pink high heels.

Amy was a self obsessed, vain and spoiled woman "And painfully." Amy added as her husband dragged the baby carrier with her new born son it and read the hospital bill.

"And expensive. $9.25 for a bar of soap?" Gerald glared.

"Well I had to take a shower Gerald. I couldn't look disgusting in front of the midwife." Amy argued as they walked up to their car. Gerald growled and looked at the bill again.

"$500 dollars?! I ain't paying it! What they gonna do, repossess the kid?"

Gerald shoved the baby carrier, along his new born son, into the trunk of the car. Sat in the back seat of the car was Amy and Gerald's 5 year old son Slash Harrison.

Slash was a turtle that had dark green eyes and teal green skin.

He wore a black shirt, blue jeans and white trainers. Slash gave his new baby brother a quick glance before turning back around. The baby bounced in his carrier and whimpered.

Suddenly Gerald jerked the car into gear.

"Great. there's no way out." He complained to his wife as they attempted to find a way out of the car park to go home. When he hit the breaks the baby carrier slide forward.

"Well then make a U-turn." Amy suggested.

"Alright." Gerald said with a sigh and began to turn the car around. As he did the baby carrier started to spin as well. The car was now out of the car park and heading back to the Harrison's home...

* * *

Soon the Harrisons were back in their neighbourhood.

Gerald, Slash and Amy Harrison lived in a very nice neighbourhood and in a very nice house. But unfortunately for their neighbours they were not really very nice people.

"Get out of the road ya little brats!" Gerald shouted when he nearly ran over a group of kids playing in the street.

He soon pulled up in the driveway of their home. He, Amy and Slash exited the car and went into the house. Completely forgetting to take the poor baby with them.

Who was sat in the carrier fast asleep...

* * *

The Harrisons were so wrapped up in their own silly lives that they barely noticed they had a another son.

Gerald and Amy had decided to call their new son Leonardo. Had they paid any attention to their youngest son at all they would have realised that he was an extraordinary child.

It had been 2 months since the baby was born and his father and older brother were currently watching TV.

His mother was looking through some new clothes. Amy looked over to her youngest son, who was sat on the kitchen counter, and saw that he had wiped the strawberry yogurt he was eating for his lunch all over it.

"Oh my gosh Leonardo, now look what you did!" She exclaimed.

What Amy had failed to see was that Leonardo and used his finger to draw his first name into the yogurt. "Your supposed to eat the yogurt!" She said as she wiped the mess away.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew." She repeated as she carefully picked her son and placed him in one of the sinks.

However she was so focused on getting the messy child away from her and her clothes that she failed to see the tap was running, but in the other sink and not the one with Leo in it.

"Babies, your better off raising tomatoes." She growled and went back to her clothes...

* * *

By the time he was two, Leonardo learned what most people learned in their early thirties.

How to take care of himself. He could clean himself, dress himself and cook his own meals. As time went by Leonardo had started to develop his own sense of style.

He now wore a blue headband, light blue t-shirt, white sneakers and navy blue trousers.

Leonardo Harrison stood quiet as a mouse in the hallway as he watched his mother, father and older brother getting ready for their day at school, bingo or work.

His mother's bingo outfit was a pink sequence top, black legging, a small pink feathered jacket and cherry pink high heels.

His now 7 year old brother Slash went to school. His father went to work, selling used cars for unfair prices. "Make lots of money sweetie." Amy smiled as she kissed her husband goodbye on the cheek.

When her eldest son and husband left the house Amy took off to play bingo.

Before she left Amy quickly turned to Leonardo. "There's an open can of soup on the stove, you can heat it up if you get hungry." She quickly called and shut the door.

Now Leonardo was left alone in the house.

And that was just how he liked it...


	3. The Library

**Chapter 3: The Library**

As soon as Amy Harrison went to play bingo Leonardo smiled.

He quickly went into in the kitchen and threw the can of soup in the trash. He put some flour, two eggs, milk and a pinch of salt into a bowl then whisked into a nice smooth batter.

He set a medium frying pan over a medium heat.

Soon he had three freshly made pancakes made for breakfast and a glass of orange juice. Picking up his breakfast Leonardo walked over to the table and began to read a magazine he found in his parent's room...

* * *

By the time he was four years old, Leonardo had read every magazine in the house.

One night he gathered up his courage and asked hi father for something he desperately wanted. He walked over to his dad, who was sat eating dinner with Amy and Slash in front of the TV.

"A book? What do you want a book for?" Gerald asked in disgust.

"To read." Leo replied nervously. "To read?! Why would you wanna read when you got the TV set sitting right in front of you?" Gerald glared at his youngest son in disgust and anger.

Leonardo lowered his head.

"There's nothing you can't get from a book that you can't get from a TV faster." His father explained. Before Leo could say anything else his older brother grabbed him and pushed him aside.

"Move it dip-face, I can't see the TV!" He growled.

Leo sighed in defeat and went to sit in the hallway, watching his family. Leonardo already knew that he was somewhat different from the rest of his family, and he now knew that whatever he needed in this world he'd have to get himself...

* * *

The very next day was pretty much the same.

Slash went to school, Gerald went to work and Amy went to bingo. "There's fish fingers in the microwave." She said to Leo before leaving him home alone. Once she was gone Leonardo pulled out a phone book.

He turned the pages until he found just what he was looking for.

The library...

* * *

It was 10 blocks from Leo's house to the library.

Once he got there he walked over to the receptionist's desk. "Where are the children's books please?" He asked sweet. The librarian was a sweet 63 year old lady known as Amanda.

Amanda was a mutant Barn Owl.

She was sweet, friendly and very polite. "In that room right over there, would you like me to pick you out one with lots of pictures in it?" She asked the four year old turtle.

"No thank you, I'm sure I can manage." Leo said and walked to where the children's books.

Amanda watched him in amazement. Leo quickly chose the book 'Three Little Pigs' and took a seat in a cushion arm chair. He was so small that his feet didn't even touch the floor...

* * *

From then on, as soon as his mother went to play bingo, Leo walked the ten blocks to the library.

Where he devoured one book after another. The little four year old laughed his heart out as he read through the books. Once he had finished all the children's books Leo began looking around for something else.

Amanda sometimes walked into the room to make sure that the little one was alright.

She had been watching Leonardo Harrison with fascination for the past few weeks. One day Amanda decided it would be best to give Leonardo some valuable librarian advice.

"You know you could have your very own library card." She said as Leo looked through some books.

"Then you wouldn't have to walk here everyday. You could take as many as you like." She added with a smile. "That would be wonderful." Leo smiled and Amanda went to get him a library card.

And so Leo's strong young mind continued to grow.

His mind being nurtured by all those authors who had sent their books out into the world, like ships out to sea. Every few weeks he would go to the library and take dozens of books out and put them in his red pull cart.

These books gave Leonardo a comforting message.

You are not alone...

* * *

"Any packages come today?" Gerald demanded as he came barging into his youngest son's room.

His father wanted Leo to sign all the packages, full of stolen car parts, that came to the door while he was a work. Leo shook his head, not looking up from the book he was reading.

It was then when Gerald noticed the books that covered Leo's bedroom floor.

"Where'd all this junk come from?" He asked. Leo looked at his father. "The library." He replied casually. "The library? You've never set foot in a library your only four year old!"

"Six and a half." Leo corrected.

"No your four years old!" Gerald growled. "Six and a half." Leo repeated, only firmer. "If you were six and a half you'd be in school already." Gerald argued, Leonardo glared at his father.

"I want to be in school. I told I was supposed to start school in September. You wouldn't listen."

Gerald was all out of patience. "Get up." He snarled and dragged Leo out the room by his arm. "Give me that book!" He sneered and threw the book Leo was reading to the floor...

* * *

"Dearest pie." Gerald called as he dragged Leo in his and Amy's room.

Amy was sat in front of a giant mirror fixing her make-up. "Yes honey bunny, what is it?" She smiled. "How old is Leonardo?" Her husband asked. "He's four my love bug." She smiled.

Gerald grinned and turned to his son.

But Leo didn't even look at him. "I'm six and a half Mommy." Leo argued. "Five then." Amy huffed in annoyance. "But I was six in September." Leonardo whined to his father.

"Your nothing but a snot nosed liar!" Gerald said and walked over to the mirror to wax his shell.

"I wanna go to school." Leo said to his parents. Gerald and Amy Harrison burst out laughing at their youngest son's words. "It's out of the question." Gerald chuckled along with his wife.

"Who would be here to sign for the packages? We can't leave valuable packages sitting their on the doorstep. Now go watch TV like a good kid."

Leo looked to the ground as he walked out his parent's room. "You what know Gerald honey, sometimes I think there is something wrong with that boy's mind." Amy said.

"Tell me about it." Gerald agreed...


	4. Punishment

**Chapter 4: Punishment**

Leo could feel the tear well up in his eyes as he walked out of his parents' room.

"Hey dip-face, have a marshmallow!" Slash laughed and began to throw marshmallows at his little brother. Leo slightly cried as he picked up his book and walked to his room.

But Leo didn't feel like reading any more.

A few fresh tears fell onto the pages of one of his many books and he hugged his stuffed panda bear China, who was his only toy (and he found her on the streets on his way to the library) to his chest.

Sometimes Leonardo longed for a friend, someone like the kind courageous people in his books.

But it occurred to Leo that people like talking dragons and princesses with hair long enough to climb may only exist in story books. But Leo was about to discover that he could be his own friend.

That he had a strength that he wasn't even aware of...

* * *

The next Gerald came home in a jolly mood.

He had just another successful day of selling inherently faulty used cars and ripping off the buyers _. "_ I'm great! I am totally incredible!" He cheered as he walked into the house.

"Slash, pencil and paper, in the kitchen." He said to his oldest son.

"Did we sell plenty of cars today honey doo?" Amy Harrison smiled as she placed her own lunch on the table and was soon joined there by her eldest son and loving husband.

Leo was already at the table, reading another book.

"Oh did we babe?" Gerald Harrison grinned in delight and kissed her on lips. "Does that mean we can finally get that new TV I really wanted?" Amy asked her husband happily.

"Yeah. _"_ Gerald replied and turned to his son.

"Son, one day you are going to have to earn your own living. So it's time you learned the family business. Sit down and write this down." Slash followed his father's commands.

"All right. The first car your brilliant father sold today cost $320. I sold it for $1,158. The second one cost $512. I sold it for $2,269." He smiled.

"Wait, Dad. You're going too fast!" Slash exclaimed as he struggled to keep up. "Just write. The third cost $68. I sold it for $999. And the fourth cost $1,100. And I sold it for 7,839 big fat American boffos!" Gerald cried happily.

Amy squealed in delight.

"Oh, Gerald!" She gasped and kissed him. "What was my total profit for the day?" Gerald quickly asked Slash. "Dad could you repeat the last one?" Slash asked desperately.

"$10,265."

There was a long pause as everyone stared at Leo in shock. "Check it if you don't believe me." The youngest Harrison said. Gerald, Amy and Slash all check the paper and find Leonardo's answer to be indeed correct _._

Gerald glared at his son.

"You are nothing but a little cheat, you saw the paper." Leo would of raised an eyebrow if he had any hair on his small green body. "From all the way over here?" Leo asked casually.

Gerald paused for a second before slowly walking over to Leo, attempting to intimidate him, but unfortunately for Gerald it wasn't working.

"Are you being smart with me? If you are being smart with me young man you're gonna be punished!" He threatened the tiny turtle. "Punished just for being smart?" Leo asked.

"No, punished for being a smart aleck!" Gerald corrected.

He was now looming over the six, but according to his parents four, year old child. "When a person is bad, that person has to be taught a lesson." Gerald explained in anger.

"Person?" Leo asked in amazement.

Gerald's temper suddenly snapped and grabbed his son's arm. "Get up, get up you little brat!" He shouted and took Leonardo to his bedroom. He literary threw Leo to his bedroom floor and slammed the door.

What Gerald Harrison didn't realize that he had just unintentionally given his son the first practical advice he could use.

What he had meant to say to Leo was _'When a child is bad.'_ But instead he said _'When a person is bad.'_ And he had thereby introduced the revolutionary idea to Leonardo that children could punish their parents.

Only when they deserved it, of course...

* * *

The very next morning Leo had come up with a crazy plan.

With ninja like stealth he sneaked into his parents' bedroom and saw that Amy and Gerald were still fast asleep. Leo looked at the alarm clock on Gerald's bedside table and saw that he had 15 minutes before they would wake up.

Careful not to wake his parents up he sneaked into their bathroom.

Leonardo soon found his father's shell wax and smiled, he started to rummage through the cupboard until he found just what he was looking for. A small bottle full of peroxide.

Leonardo planned to switch the shell wax with the peroxide to punish his father for rebuffing him.

He quickly pulled the lid of the shell wax and poured it contents down the sink. Leo quickly glanced back at his parents and saw they were still asleep before pouring the peroxide into the now empty bottle of shell wax.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Leo gasped as Gerald groggily sat up. The younger turtle quickly placed the empty peroxide bottle back in the cupboard and the shell wax bottle on the self by the mirror.

He quickly hid in the closet as Gerald walked into the bathroom.

Once he was sure his father was gone Leo began to crawl his way out the room. Suddenly Amy sat up and looked at her youngest son. Leo frozen in fear and felt like he couldn't breath.

His panic soon turned to relief when he saw that Amy was wearing a sleep mask, so she couldn't see him.

Leo quickly clawed out the room and raced to his own bed room just before Amy took her sleep mask off...


	5. Dirty Dealings

**Chapter 5: Dirty Dealings**

"Slash come into my room!"

Gerald smiled to himself and picked up his shell wax, which was actually peroxide, as Slash Harrison came into the bed room, looking really annoyed at his father. "What is it you want now Dad?" He groaned. Gerald smiled as he looked at his son's reflection in the mirror.

"My boy, today I take you down to the shop. What do you say?" Gerald Harrison smiled.

Slash just shrugged in response to his father's question. "I don't know what do you say Dad?" Gerald turned to his oldest son. "I say that appearance is nine tenth's of the law. People don't buy I car, they buy me. That's why I take such pride in my appearance. Well waxed shell and a snappy suit." Gerald explained.

Slash wasn't really listening.

"Now run along and get ready for a big day of learning kid." His father smiled and Slash left. Gerald rubbed more shell wax on his shell, unaware of what Leo had done to it. "It's gonna be a big day of learning to." Gerald chuckled.

"There's a sucker born every minuet and we're gonna take them for all they've got."...

* * *

Back in the kitchen things were going about as normal.

Amy Harrison was making herself and Gerald some cereal for their breakfast and her youngest son Leonardo was making his own cereal and toaster waffles for breakfast since no one was paying attention to him as per usual.

"Give me the cookies!" Slash demanded to his mother.

"Here." Amy hissed and handed her son the whole tin. Leo glanced in the hallway and saw his father casually walking towards the kitchen, the youngest turtle quickly took a seat at the table and ate his breakfast. "Alright my boy, heir to the throne, today we diddle the customer."

What Gerald Harrison failed to notice was that the carapace of his shell was bleach white against his green skin because of the peroxide! Slash's eye's went and his jaw almost hit the table. Leo managed to hold back a laugh but he still held a small smile.

"What? What you looking at?" Gerald asked when he saw Slash's expression.

He then turned to his wife. "Love kins, where's my breakfast?" He asked with a smile. "Here we are my heart strings." Amy smiled and turned around, she saw Gerald's shell. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed ad spilled the cereal all over the floor.

Leo almost burst out laughing.

"Snicker doodles, what did you do to your carapace." Amy asked slowly as she and Slash walked towards Gerald. Gerald was confused by this. "My carapace?" He asked and went into his room to look in the mirror to see what they were on about.

Seconds later a deafening scream followed.

Leo sniggered slightly as he drank some of his orange juice. Luckily no one noticed...

* * *

After recovering from the shock Gerald decided to take both his son's to the car shop.

"Give me those." He snarled and snatched the packages from Leo and Slash. To hide his humiliating bleached carapace he was wearing his old trench coat. What Gerald Harrison didn't notice was that their were being watched.

Dirty dealings, like buying stolen car parts, never stay secret for long. Especially when the FBI gets involved. Inside a car were two FBI agents know as Rockwell and Pete. After taking a few pictures of the Harrison's Rockwell held up a recorder

"9:17, suspect exits domicile."

Pete looked at his watch. "I've got 9:18." He said in confusion. Rockwell looked at his own watched and sighed. "9:17 is correct." He said into the recorder. They both watched as Gerald drove Leonardo and Slash to the place he worked and owned.

Harrison Motors...

* * *

Soon Gerald arrived at Harrison Motors and showed his sons the garage.

"My boy, one day all of this will all be yours." He smiled to Slash. "This?" Slash Harrison asked in disbelief when he saw his father's working garage. The place looked like an old junk-yard, with dusty old cars and different car parts were thrown all over the place.

Gerald led them over to an old car and used his finger to draw $100 into the thick dirt on the windscreen.

"See this Junker? I paid a $100 for her. Transitions shot and the bumpers are falling off, what do I do with her?" He asked and added two more zeros onto the windscreen. "I sell her." He exclaimed with a smile. "We really should weld these bumpers on." Gerald said.

Leo and Slash both held each end of a bumper as Gerald applied some kind of paste to it. "But that takes too much time, equipment and money." He explained as his children attached the bumper to the car.

"Won't it fall off?" Slash asked.

"Defiantly." Gerald nodded with a smirk. "Isn't that dangerous?" Leo asked in a worried tone. Gerald glared at him. "Not to me. Now let's move on to transmission." He said and grabbed a bag of saw dust and started to pour some of it into the car engine.

Slash and Leo watched him carefully.

"The sawdust quiets the engine and let's the car as sweet as a nut." The short and chubby turtle said. "For a couple of miles." He added with stupid grin on his face. Leo glared at his father in anger and disgust.

"Dad that's cheating." He hissed angrily.

"Of course it's cheating, no one ever got rich by being honest." Gerald growled. He then grabbed a drill of some kind. " Twenty years ago we could turn the numbers on these things back by hand. Here take my jacket." He said and passed his jacket to Slash before going under the car.

Slash put it on a nearby table.

"But the FBI likes to test the engine to sniff out the bad business man." He explained before coming back out. "Two directional drill, if you run it backwards the numbers go down. Watch the speed monitor." Gerald smiled and began to drill.

The numbers began to change.

"Cool." Slash grinned. "Daddy, you're a crook." Leo said from behind them. "What?" Gerald asked. "This is illegal." Leo glared. "You keep drilling." He said to Slash before walking over to his younger son in a calm but threatening manner.

"Do you make money? Do you have a job?"

"No, but don't people need good cars? Can't you sell good cars, Dad?" The six year old turtle pleaded. "Listen, you little wise acre! I'm smart, you're dumb, I'm big, you're little, I'm right, you're wrong! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

That being said Gerald returned to his favourite son.

Leo glared daggers into their backs before his father's jacket sitting beside him caught his eye. An idea came to his young mind. Suddenly there was a beep of a car horn as Amy pulled up outside the garage. "GERALD I WON! I WON THE DOUBLE BINGO!" She screamed in delight.

"Come on everybody I'm taking you all to cafe The Ritz." She smiled as everyone climbed into the car.

"How much money?" Gerald asked. "Never mind. God your shell looks awful, I hope they'll let you in." Amy sighed. Leonardo quickly ran out the garage. "Here's your jacket Daddy." He said. Gerald snatched the jacket off him and push Leo into the car.

Inside the garage the brush that was once covered in super, super glue had been wiped clean...


End file.
